


Date night

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Out to dinner with a few good friends, and Jefferson is finding it ...hard... to truly enjoy himself. It's all Shelly's fault that he can't sit straight. Really.





	Date night

“We’re going to be late” Jefferson whimpered but made no other attempt to stop Shelly from sucking a spectacular hickey into the sensitive skin where his neck met his collarbone.

“They’ll wait,” Shelly said, then went back to worrying the skin. Jefferson clutched at his back, gasping with want. 

“I haven’t… fuck… gotten dressed.” He managed as Shelly’s hands swiftly removed the towel around his waist and grabbed his ass.

“Oh god” he managed before his mouth was captured in a desperate kiss.

“You’ll be good for me, won’t you pet?” Shelly crooned into his ear. 

Jefferson whimpered again. Of course, he would, he was prepared to take down the moon if Shelly wanted it. He had known all along that there was a delicious dom hiding behind that shy smile, and now that he had dragged it out he was reaping the benefits.   
“Yes,” he squeaked as a thick finger pressed into his eager hole. “I’ll be good.”

“Then turn around.” 

He obeyed before his brain had time to process the command, parting his legs with the same instinct as he arched his back.

When Shelly started to push the dildo into him, there was little he could do but squeal and brace himself against the wall.

 

* * *

 

“You okay?” Smolder asked, all kindness and concern, as Jefferson squirmed again.

“Y-yeah” he managed, feeling his cheeks flush. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, trying desperately to keep still as every shift made the toy buried in his ass press against his prostate, and the stimulation was driving him crazy.

“I’m fine” he assured the older man who was looking at him with worried eyes.

A warning squeeze to his thigh made him shudder, then grip at his menu harder as the dildo shifted inside him, the pleasure tinged with pain.

“I’ll have the salmon” Shelly smiled up at the waiter as if nothing at all was happening. “And the chocolate cake. Jefferson?”

Jefferson opened his mouth, but all that came out was a strangled noise. He closed his mouth again, nodding desperately.

“He’ll have the same” Shelly said, still grinning. His eyes twinkled mischievously. 

Jefferson had no idea what the others ordered, but he was very, very aware of how his dick throbbed in his pants, increasingly desperate for release. But the jockstrap Shelly had made him wear under his suit made any sort of stimulation impossible, so all he could do was grit his teeth and bear it.

His face was hot, he just knew that he was blushing. But in the dim lights of the restaurant, nobody really noticed, apart from Shelly who seemed to be having a brilliant time. His laughter was brighter than usual, and even when Ruby ribbed him over something Jefferson didn’t hear he kept smiling. Now and then, he ran his hand up Jefferson’s trembling thigh, squeezing it warningly before removing his hand.

Jefferson barely touched his food, unable to focus on anything but the delicious torment his lover was putting him through. He sat as still as he could, staring blankly down at his plate.

 

“I think you ought to take Jefferson home,” Smolder said over his apple pie. “He looks a bit feverish.”

Shelly turned to him, all innocence.

“You alright, pet?”

“Fine” Jefferson said, grinding his teeth. Shelly would not be happy if he missed the movie they were going to see after dinner.

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked dubiously.

“Perfectly fine” he did his best to smile at her, twitching slightly as the dildo shifted inside him. Oh, god, he was going to  _ die. _

 

* * *

 

The movie was really good, they all agreed on, but Jefferson wouldn’t have been able to tell you what it was about if his life depended on it. All he was aware of was that he was about to combust, and if they didn’t get home  _ right now _ he might just get violent. Or fall to his knees and beg for release. Or both.

He turned to Shelly, trying his best to convey his desperation without changing his facial expression. Apparently, it came across, since Shelly wrapped a loving arm around his waist and said,

“I think we’ll be heading home. It’s getting late.”

Jefferson said nothing as the others said their goodbyes, trying his best to walk the short distance to their house without letting on how his legs shook. Every step made that damn dildo move inside him, and he was on the verge of crying when they finally made it through the front door.

 

The moment the door closed he was on Shelly, kissing him with a desperation stemming from hours of torment and need.

“Good boy” Shelly murmured between kisses as he swiftly stripped Jefferson down, “Such a good boy you are.”


End file.
